


Der Weg liegt im Herzen

by Calayera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Daddy Mando and his new children, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt Din Djarin, Mando is dad, Mando misses Grogu, POV Din Djarin, Space Opera, Star Wars - Freeform, Starting a new life, adventure in space, alternative universe, collecting orphans in space, own adaption of how things will continue
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calayera/pseuds/Calayera
Summary: [Spoiler-Alarm für 'The Mandalorian'!] Aller Anfang ist schwer, Neuanfänge umso beschwerlicher. Das muss auch Kopfgeldjäger Din Djarin erkennen, nachdem er sich von Grogu trennen musste. Das Kind ist in Sicherheit und die gemeinsame Reise zuende, doch das Leben und der Weg, der vor dem Mandalorianer liegt, längst noch nicht zuende. Im Gegenteil: Der Kampf hat gerade eben erst begonnen. Anders als zuvor ist Din jedoch kein Einzelgänger mehr. Sein erweichtes Herz erübrigt ihm viele neue Abenteuer sowie Erkenntnisse – und reichlich Unterstützung. [Eigenadaption der Fortsetzung zu „The Mandalorian“]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

. . .

> _"Der Weg liegt nicht im Himmel. Der Weg liegt im Herzen."_

###  **Prolog**

Tatooine

**»U** nd Du bist dir absolut sicher, dass Du das alleine tun möchtest?«

Din spürte den warmen Wüstensand unter seinen Schuhsohlen knirschen und den Wind an seiner Rüstung entlangstreifen, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, nicht mehr frösteln zu müssen.

Langsam und den zwei Sonnen beim Untergehen zusehend umrundete der Mandalorianer die Laderampe des kleinen Frachtschiffes, bis er vor Cara Dune stehen blieb, die ihn mit ihren stoischen dunklen Augen aufmerksam musterte. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lehnte an dem Metall des Schiffes, welches seltsam bronze- und ockerfarben schimmerte. Es war ein warmes Licht, das sie und den purpurfarbenen Horizont umgab, und ein Lichterspiel aus Rot und Gelb und Orange, das feurig wie auch beruhigend zugleich war. Zumindest war es das für Din. Es erinnerte ihn an ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und die Umarmung mit einem anderen Körper; etwas, nach dem sein vernarbter und einsamer Körper hungrig lechzte.

Er unterdrückte es.

»Das hier ist ein guter Ort, um neu anzufangen. Ich werde schnell Arbeit finden.«, sprach er. In der Ferne, genau zwischen zwei Sandkämmen, blinzelten ihm die verschlafenen Lichter Mos Eisleys entgegen. Trotz der relativ niedrigen Gebäude bedeckten langgezogene Schatten den Untergrund. »Auf Tattoine treiben sich viele Schmuggler herum. Hier wimmelt es nur so von Syndikaten - und Auftraggebern. Ich werde es alleine tun.«

»Wenn Du das sagst, muss es wohl so sein.«

Zugegebenermaßen, dass es ihn zurück auf den kargen Wüstenplaneten mit den beiden Sonnen verschaffen würde war etwas, das selbst Din wunderte. Von allen Planeten, die ihm eine Chance auf einen Neuanfang boten, war seine Entscheidung ausgerechnet auf Tattoine gefallen. Und damit war er auch nicht der Einzige.

Boba Fett und Fennec, sie beide waren ebenfalls wieder hergekommen.

Seiner neuen im Sonnenuntergang flimmernden Heimat zugewandt scharrte er mit den Stiefeln im Sand. Er hätte auf Nevarro bleiben können, bei Cara und Greef Karga, wo ihm vorerst niemand nach dem Leben trachten würde, nur weil er eine Rüstung aus Beskar trug. Sie hätten ihn unterstützt und dabei geholfen, Credits zu verdienen und sich das Leben wieder aufzubauen, das von einer Lasersalve auf Tython in tausende kleiner Splitter zerstört worden war. Schon bald wäre er wieder der Kopfgeldjäger gewesen, dem man so viel Respekt zuschrieb.

Stattdessen stand er nun hier auf Tattoine, lange Monate harter gefährlicher Arbeit vor sich, die er alleine würde bewältigen müssen. Din war nicht nur alleine, größtenteils saß er auch auf diesem Planeten fest, bis er genug Credits zusammen hatte.

Es war nicht der beste Weg. Doch für den Mandalorianer war es der Einzige, der ihm ermöglichte, aus eigener Kraft aus den Trümmern seines Lebens aufzustehen. Das sagte ihm sein Herz.

»Keine Lust, dich irgendwo niederzulassen? Ich kenne da jemanden auf Sorgan, der sich über deine Anwesenheit freuen würde.« Cara grinste spitzbübisch. Din sah es aus dem Augenwinkel.

»Du kennst mich. Das Zivilistenleben ist nichts für mich. Ich bin Kopfgeldjäger, kein Krill-Farmer.«

Din entwich ein Seufzen. Er war nicht für das Leben in einem Haus gemacht oder das Gründen einer Familie. Sein Zuhause war in einem Cockpit in einem Raumschiff in... Wo auch immer es ihn zog.

»Aber der Spotchka war schon gut, oder?«

»Denkst Du, ein paar Tropfen Alkohol würden mich umstimmen?«

Für einen langen Augenblick kehrte Stille zwischen ihnen ein. Das hier war ein Abschied auf unbekannte Zeit, also suchte Din nach passenden Worten, doch alles was ihm dazu einfiel waren wirre Gedanken und Gefühle, die sich nicht in Worte fassen ließen. Sätze blieben unausgesprochen, Emotionen schemenhaft; einerseits durch seine eigene Unfähigkeit, andererseits wegen des silbergrauen Helmes auf seinem Kopf.

»Kein Bammel, ohne Schiff mehr reisen zu können? Manche Leute hier sind gefährlich, das weißt Du«, brach Cara die Stille. Ihre Blicke wurden durchdringlicher und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, wie wenn sie ihn auf jegliche Anomalien zu studieren versuchte.

Din war es unangenehm, doch übelnehmen konnte er es ihr nicht. Cara konnte es nicht wissen - die Erinnerung an die _Razor Crest_ wog wie schwere Zentnerlast in seinem Magen. Alles, was in letzter Zeit passiert war, wohlgemerkt.

»Treibsand ist es auch. Ich bin bewaffnet.« Zur Demonstration griff er an sein Hüftholster. Das Dunkelschwert hatte er mit einigen Magneten daran befestigt. Bo-Katan hatte ihn ziehen lassen, aber Din wusste, dass sie eines Tages zurückkommen würde, um es sich rechtmäßig zurück zu erkämpfen. Bis dahin würde er wohl der rechtmäßige Thronerbe Mandalors sein. Ein befremdliches Gefühl.

»Aber Du könntest immer noch im Schlaf gemeuchelt werden. Sieh mal, auf Nevarro kann so etwas nicht passieren. Du könntest unser Beschützer sein. Andere ausbilden. Die Stadt verteidigen. So was in der Art.«

»Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?«

Unter seinem Helm verzog der Mandalorianer das Gesicht. Cara wollte ihn hiervon abhalten. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, was sein und wer alles im Schatten auf ihn lauern könnte. Alles, was er wollte, war ein Neuanfang. Alleine.

»Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja, Mando, tue ich.« Es war das erste Mal, dass Cara so etwas zu ihm sagte. Generell war es das erste Mal, dass sich jemand offen über ihn Sorgen machte. Betreten schwieg Din. »Es ist wegen dem Kind, nicht wahr? Dir geht es nicht gut.«

»Ich... ich vermisse ihn.«

Caras Lippen formten ein trauriges Lächeln. Das war wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. »Das weiß ich. Ich tue es ja auch. Aber das Leben geht weiter, Mando, und irgendwann musst Du darüber hinweg kommen. Grogu ist nicht aus der Welt. Er ist jetzt in Sicherheit bei den Jedi und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, irgendwann, dann werdet ihr euch wiedersehen. Skywalker hat dir sein Wort gegeben.«

Grogu. Der Moment, in dem Din seinen Helm vor dem Kind genommen hatte, war sein zerbrechlichster und verwundbarster Augenblick jemals gewesen. Was genau ihm in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf gegangen war, konnte er schon gar nicht mehr sagen. Din hatte es im Affekt getan, und er hatte es getan, damit das Kind sein Gesicht sah, das er so lange vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte.

»Aber dich zu verstecken bringt gar nichts. Wenn Du jetzt vor deinen Gefühlen wegrennst, werden sie dich für immer jagen.«

»Ich verstecke mich nicht.«

»Und wie Du das tust.«

»Hmpf.«

Din hatte den Kodex ein zweites Mal gebrochen, doch dieses Mal wissentlich und vor einem Lebewesen. Vor Grogu, seinem kleinen grünen Kameraden. Für den er alles tun würde.

Wieder wurde es still um sie herum. Gemeinsam brachten sie die zwei Taschen von Board, die er für seinen Neuanfang auf Tattoine mitgenommen hatte - ein paar Konservendosen, Waffen und Credits. Es war nicht viel, aber es reichte aus. In seiner Zeit als Kopfgeldjäger war er schon mit weniger ausgekommen.

Zögerlich schnalle Din sie sich über die Schultern. Das letzte Stück würde er laufen. Cara sah ihm zu, abwechselnd die Siedlung und dann wieder ihn beäugend. Sie wusste, er würde sich nicht mehr um entscheiden.

»Sicher, dass du nicht nach Sorgan möchtest?«

»Cara...«

»Nur ein Scherz. Jeder braucht mal eine Auszeit. Pass auf dich auf.« Freundschaftlich klapste sie ihm auf die Schultern, und Din wankte kaum merkbar. Für eine Frau hatte sie gewaltig viel Kraft in den Armen. »Wenn was ist oder Du ein Taxi brauchst, ruf‘ einfach an. Und besuch‘ uns mal auf Nevarro, solltest du irgendwann in der Nähe sein. Du bist dort willkommen.«

Als Din sich wortlos umdrehte, tat sie es ihm gleich. Beide wussten, dass er Ersteres nicht tun würde. Sie verschwendeten keine Zeit, sich über ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer zu unterhalten oder weiter über ihre Zukunftspläne zu reden – Din zweifelte, ob er zu so etwas überhaupt imstande gewesen wäre. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war und doch wieder weiterging, so paradox es auch auf ihn wirkte.

Moff Gideon war an einem Ort, an dem er auf Lebzeiten kein Chaos mehr anrichten können würde, Grogu in Sicherheit und der Kampf vorerst beendet. Ihre gemeinsame Reise war zu einem Ende gekommen, doch das Leben ging weiter, die Planeten, auf denen sie lebten, drehten sich immer noch um ihre Orbitalkreise, und die Zeit schritt in dem selben Tempo voran, wie sie es schon immer getan hatte.

Es war schwer, das alles hinter sich zu lassen, Grogu zurückzulassen. Die Zeit mit ihm hatte sich wie ein halbes Leben angefühlt. Ein Leben, das trotz aller Komplikationen ein gutes gewesen war und das, in Retrospektive, eine eigenartige Sehnsucht in dem Mandalorianer hervorrief.

Grogus Wesen hatte ihn verändert. Ohne ihn fühlte Din sich unvollständig.

»Cara?« Abrupt blieb der Kopfgeldjäger stehen. In seinem Kopf wütete ein Sturm. Nein, das konnte beim besten Willen noch nicht das Ende sein. Das durfte es einfach nicht.

»Ja?«

Din überlegte lange, was er jetzt sagen sollte, doch auf die Schnelle fiel ihm nichts Besonderes ein. Er fieberte nach Worten, mit denen er der Marshal danken konnte... Aber da war nichts.

»Danke«, brachte er schließlich über die Lippen, weil es das einzige Wort war, das alles beschrieb. Zum Abschied hob er die Hand, und Cara tat es ihm gleich. Jetzt hatte er schon zwei Versprechen, die er einhalten musste.

»Das ist der Weg!«

Nur allmählich verschwand seine silberne Gestalt im Sonnenuntergang. Din spürte, wie Cara ihm hinterher sah, bis die Unschärfe des Horizonts ihn verschleierte, und er von den Wüstenfeldern Tattoines gänzlich verschluckt wurde. Er drehte sich nicht um, auch dann nicht, als sie ihm noch etwas anderes hinterher rief. Irgendetwas mit _Armwrestling_ und _Revanche_.

Unter seinem Helm lächelte Din. Ja, das war der Weg. In die Zukunft - _seine_ Zukunft.


	2. Der Betrüger Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was bisher geschah:  
> Um einen Neuanfang zu starten und sich von der Trennung mit Grogu zu erholen begibt der Kopfgeldjäger Din Djarin sich nach Tatooine. Dort möchte er wieder aufbauen, was er verloren hat. Cara Dune, die sehr um sein Wohlergehen besorgt ist, verspricht er ein Wiedersehen. Auf jegliche Unterstützung seiner Freunde verzichtet er jedoch.  
> Nun steht dem Mandalorianer eine lange Zeit harter Arbeit bevor.

„Auf Tattoine treiben sich viele Schmuggler herum. Hier wimmelt es nur so von Syndikaten - und Auftraggebern.“

 **Kapitel Eins: Der Betrüger**  
Ein Jahr später  
Tatooine

**E** s war besser, man legte sich nicht mit einem Anzati an, es sei denn, man wollte lebend das Gehirn ausgesaugt bekommen.  
Ob nun Jawa oder Mensch, es machte wohl keinen Unterschied, aus wessen Schädel diese Spezies ihre begehrte „Suppe“ bezog – Hauptsache, man besaß über einen halbwegs angemessenen Intelligenzquotienten.  
Wie intelligent er letzten Endes war, wusste Din nicht. Weitestgehend war es ihm auch egal. Zum Überleben brauchte er nicht intelligent zu sein; die Womp-Ratten auf Tattoine waren es auch nicht und galten trotzdem als Überlebensmeister in den kargen Wüsten und Steppenlandschaften. Aber er musste wohl einen ziemlich schmackhaften Eindruck machen, so ganz in Beskar verpackt.  
Das merkte er in dem Moment, als der Anzati ihn zu Boden stieß, brutal am Helm packte und versuchte, ihm seine Rüssel durch die Nase ins Gehirn zu stoßen.  
»Lass mich deine Suppe schmecken, Mandalorianer!«  
Wild schnaufte Din. Was auch immer das für ein Machtspielchen war, das der Typ gerade mit ihm anstellte, es ging ihm ganz gewaltig gegen den Strich. Etwas bewegte sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein, eine nie dagewesene Taubheit und ein Gefühl, als müsse er jeden Moment in sich zusammenbrechen. Er verlor die Kontrolle über seinen eigenen Körper, und irgendwie befürchtete er, dass sein Gegenüber dafür verantwortlich war.  
Mit Sicherheit war es diese seltsame Zaubermagie.  
»Suppe! Suppe!«  
Nur knapp entkam Din einem Faustschlag. Er hatte keine Ahnung, von was für einer Art Suppe der Anzati da sprach, doch es musste etwas ganz Glorreiches in seinem Gehirn sein. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es, sich aus dem Griff um seinen Helm zu winden, der ihm mit hoher Sicherheit das Genick gebrochen hätte, doch kaum hatte er seine zurückgewonnene Bewegungsfreiheit in einen Angriff investiert, pinnte der Anzati ihn auch schon wieder fest. Und dann fuhr er seine Rüssel aus und gab ihm eine Kopfnuss.  
Din war noch nie so froh gewesen, einen Helm zu tragen, wie in diesem Moment. Statt ihn nasal zu durchbohren stießen die fremdartigen Saugorgane seines Widersachers auf den Widerstand reinen Beskars. Der enorme Druck der unsichtbaren Machtwaffe presste ihm derweil den Sauerstoff aus den Lungen. Ihm war schwindelig und übel zugleich.  
Ächzend wehrte er sich gegen die Magie. Durch den t-förmigen Schlitz seines Visors sah er die hungrigen Rüssel des Anzatis nach ihm schnappen. Da kam ihm eine Idee. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Bauch, für den er sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen musste, beförderte er den Anzati von sich, und ein markerschütternder Knall fegte durch den Canyon, als Din seine Blasterpistole zu fassen bekam und dem Typen mitten durch die Nasenlöcher in den Kopf schoss.  
Auftrag erledigt.  
Was folgte waren mehrere Minuten Totenstille, in denen der Mandalorianer nur erschöpft auf dem staubigen Boden knien und sich von dem Eingriff in seinen Verstand erholen konnte. Erst dann war er wieder einigermaßen bei vollem Bewusstsein. Schweiß tropfte ihm über die Augenlieder, heiß und kalt zugleich, als er einen Blick auf die nun kopflose Leiche warf, den er bis dato tunlichst vermieden hatte.  
Keine Suppe für dich, Anzati, dachte Din. Behutsam rückte er seinen Helm zurecht, der bei der Rauferei auf dem Untergrund verrutscht war, und klopfte sich die Kleidung unter seiner Rüstung ab.  
Schweigend und den unterschwelligen Grimm in seinem Inneren verbergend machte Din sich daran, seinem toten Zielobjekt die Füße mit einem Seil zusammenzubinden. Sein ganzer Körper schrie vor Schmerzen, als er den Kadaver langsam hinter sich her zog.  
Der Kopfgeldjäger war sich fast sicher: Sein Auftraggeber, ein kleiner und ungepflegter Hutte namens Porra, und der Typ hier steckten unter einer Decke.  
Schon als er den Puck in einem Lokal in Mos Espa von dem Einheimischen angenommen hatte, hatte er Gewissensbisse gegenüber der Authentizität des Auftrags empfunden. Schlussendlich war er aber auf das Angebot und dessen versprochene Bezahlung eingegangen.  
Zehntausend Credits. Mit diesem Betrag hätte Din endlich das Budget für ein neues Raumschiff zusammen, für das er diese Knochenarbeit erledigte. Ob Porra die ihm tatsächlich alle auszahlen würde, war eine andere Frage. Der Hutte hatte nicht wie jemand ausgesehen, der mal eben über zehntausend Credits verfügte - sie waren auf Tatooine, nicht Canto Bight -; und selbst wenn es so wäre, würde Din einen Weg finden, um doch noch an seine versprochene Bezahlung zu kommen.  
Wackelig stapfte er durch den Wüstensand. Seine Beine waren so unsicher, als hätte er gerade eben erst das Laufen erlernt. Heiß brannte das Licht der zwei Sonnen am Firmament auf ihn hinab. Sie wollten ihn daran hindern, auch nur einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, wollten, dass er für immer hier ausharrte, beabsichtigten, dass die Kräfte ihn verließen und er aufgab, doch Din hatte zu kämpfen gelernt.  
Ein Jahr war vergangen, doch nun standen ihm endlich wieder alle Wege offen. Din war ein freier Mann, und die Galaxis wartete nur darauf, wieder in den Gebrauch für seine Kopfgeldmissionen zu kommen.

. . .

Es war früher Mittag des nächsten Tages, als Din im Raumhafen von Mos Eisley ankam. Der Mandalorianer war noch vor Sonnenaufgang losgezogen, hatte sich aber in der Route verrechnet und ein paar Plünderern eine Lektion erteilen müssen, die ihm unterwegs in die Quere gekommen waren.  
Jawas. Die würden es nie lernen.  
Heißer Fahrtwind peitschte ihm gegen den Helm, sein Cape schlug wilde Wellen. Mit den Gaspedalen im Anschlag fegte er durch die breite Eingangsstraße des Raumhafens, an den unterschiedlichsten Gebäuden und Personen vorbeirasend, die wie Schliere an ihm vorbeizogen. Einige schauten ihm hinterher, andere ignorierten ihn. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass ein Mandalorianer sich auf dem Planeten aufhielt.  
Am Hangar 3-5 angekommen zog er das Speederbike hart zur Seite und vollführte eine Vollbremsung, die ein Feld aus Sand und Staub aufwirbelte. Ein Hüsteln durchfuhr das Gefährt, ehe sich die Motoren klappernd deaktivierten und Din stieg ab, einen großen Beutel auf dem Rücken tragend, der bei Bewegung klimperte.  
Er hatte sich verschätzt. Der Hutte hatte ihm die Zehntausend doch widerstandslos ausgezahlt, und das in bar. Der Mandalorianer hatte gewusst, dass der Auftrag mit dem Anzati eine Falle gewesen war, die ihn zur Strecke bringen sollte, aber entweder hatte dem Hutten der Tod seines Komplizen nichts ausgemacht oder er hatte sich mit der Aussichtslosigkeit abgefunden, die glänzende Blechbüchse von Mandalorianer, die seit einem Jahr ihr Unwesen auf Tatooine trieb, jemals von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu lassen.  
Nicht jedem gefiel seine Anwesenheit, das wusste Din. Mehr als nur gut. Und die Leute redeten viel – schon allerlei Gerüchte waren von Stadt zu Stadt gewandert; üble Nachreden und Bezeichnungen. Für die Bewohner Tatooines war er ein überqualifiziertes Übel, das ihnen die Kopfgeldbelohnungen wegnahm. Drachentöter, Schlitzhelm, Tuskenfreund, Din hatte alles schon einmal gehört, und es würde ihm ja auch nichts ausmachen – wenn nicht jeder einzelne verskrokkte Sklave und Händler und Feuchtfarmer und Bettler auf dem Planeten mitziehen würde.  
Dank farrik, vielleicht zerrissen sich selbst die Banthas die Mäuler über ihn.  
Zufrieden stapfte Din durch den Sand. Sein Auftrag war beendet und er nun im Besitz von mehreren hundert Credit-Chips. Er passierte das Eingangstor und machte sich auf den Weg in den Hangar. Das Speederbike würde er später noch einmal benutzen, deswegen ließ er es vor dem Hangar stehen.  
Ein schmaler Flur führte ihn zu Pelis Werkstatt. Aus dem Schatten besagter Einrichtung kam Din ein Duros mit einer Kiste auf den Armen entgegen. Neben diesem Pelis Astromechdroide, der ihm etwas zu piepste. Höflich nickten sie sich zu. Der Mandalorianer hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen; das bedeutete wohl Kundschaft für die Mechanikerin.  
Er schulterte seinen Beutel. Er lebte jetzt bei Peli, oder zumindest hatte er das bis heute getan. Als Cara ihn abgesetzt hatte, war Dins Zielperson Sheriff Cobb Vanth gewesen, aber schnell hatte er merken müssen, dass er in einem abgeschiedenen Dörfchen wie Mos Pelgo an keine Aufträge kam. Und so war er hier gelandet, mehr zufällig als wirklich beabsichtigt. Peli hatte es ihm angeboten, nachdem er eines Abends Räuber vertrieben hatte, die sie ihrer Droiden berauben wollten.  
Seitdem war sie auch sehr viel netter zu ihm, aber was bedeutete schon nett? Ihre Kommentare zu seiner Berufung waren lediglich weniger bissig geworden, auf ihm herumhacken tat sie aber immer noch. Din nahm es hin. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass es keinen Grogu mehr gab, den Peli hätscheln und tätscheln und bemuttern konnte. Er war nun derjenige, den sie für ein Kind hielt; ein ungezogener Bengel, dem die Ohren permanent langezogen gehörten. Aber wenigstens ließ sie ihn bei seiner Arbeit in Ruhe. Mit Vanth hätte Din wohl ständig jemanden am Fuß kleben gehabt.  
Mit der älteren Frau zu leben war dennoch überraschend angenehm. Generell war das Leben auf Tatooine angenehm. Von Jawas und Tusken und Hutten und Krayt-Drachen abgesehen.  
Trotz der Gerüchte gab es fast niemanden, der ihm ernsthaft zu nahe kam; und wer es gewagt hatte, über dessen Verbleib wunderten die Leute sich heute immer noch. Din brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen; Tatooine war kein Epizentrum von wirklich gefährlichen Schwerverbrechern. Da hatte er schon ganz andere Planeten bereist und gegen ganz andere Personen gekämpft. Das Leben auf Tatooine war einfach und simpel und an das Wüstenklima angepasst. Nie gab es größere Niederschläge oder Wetterlagen, die ihn bei einer Jagd beeinträchtigten.  
Nur Pelis Droiden, die ihn seit der Rettung vor den Räubern viel zu sehr mochten und am liebsten den ganzen Tag lang Sabacc mit ihm spielen würden, gingen ihm des Öfteren auf die Nerven.  
»Ich bin zurück«, kündigte er sich an. Er hatte die Werkstatt betreten und fand sich vor einem Chaos aus Drähten, Ersatz- und allerlei Schrottteilen wieder, die lose und ohne jegliche Ordnung auf dem Boden und in engen Regalen herumflogen.  
»Das hat aber ganz schön lange gedauert! Wie lief die Mission?« Hinter dem Gehäuse einer alten Turbine kam die wilde Lockenpracht eines Kopfes zum Vorschein. Metallenes Knacken erfüllte den Raum. Peli.  
»Gut. Ziel war ein Anzati.«  
Jetzt ruckten die Locken nach oben, und Pelis ölverschmiertes Gesicht gab sich zu erkennen. »Ein was?«  
»Anzati.«  
Die Frau blinzelte ein paar Mal. Für einen Moment wirkte es so, als ob sie sich wieder der Turbine zuwenden wollte, aber dann richtete sie auf und legte ihre Werkzeuge zur Seite. Öl und Kühlflüssigkeit und andere Schmiermittel klebten an ihrem Overall. Grobschlächtig wischte sie sich die Hände an einem Tuch in der Hosentasche ab, ehe sie zu ihm gelaufen kam, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. »Noch nie gehört. Na, wie dem auch sei, ich freue mich, dass Du zurück bist.«  
»Du hast Besuch«, stellte Din fest, das fremde Raumschiff im Innenhof des Gebäudekomplexes lange betrachtend. Es musste wohl dem Duros gehören, der ihm entgegen gekommen war.  
»Ein Unternehmer namens Samas Oboro«, erklärte Peli ihm. Fröhlich wackelten ihre wirren Locken. »Er ist auf der Durchreise nach Brentaal IV. Er hat einen langen Weg vor sich, also wird er mehrere Tage zum Checkup hier bleiben. Ich soll mich so lange um sein Schiff kümmern.« Plötzlich näherte sie sich ihm, die Stimme gesenkt. »Er hat mich mit Gold bezahlt und sogar einen Zusatz versprochen! Ist das nicht wunderbar?«  
»Äh, ja«, stimmte Din ihr tonlos zu. So breit lächelnd hatte er die Frau nur einmal gesehen – damals als sie Grogu in den Armen gehalten hatte. Er richtete sein Augenmerk zurück auf das Raumschiff in der Sandkuhle und legte den Beutel auf seinem Rücken auf den Boden neben sich.  
Ein Kanonenboot, ähnlich, wie die Razor Crest eins gewesen war. Es besaß zwei in die Tragflächen eingebaute massive Turbinengehäuse und eine erweiterbare Laderampe, die in das Heck eingebaut war. Vier stabile und bewegliche Standfüße hielten es im Gleichgewicht. Unterhalb der Front erkannte er eingebaute Leichtgeschosse und auf der Unterseite mehrere Schubdüsen.  
Von außen erhaschte Din einen Blick auf die tiefschwarz glänzenden Armaturen des Cockpits. Von der Art kam das Schiff der Razor Crest sehr ähnlich, insgesamt verlief es vorne aber spitzer und war windschnittiger, ein klein wenig breiter und länger. Außerdem war es dunkelgrün lackiert.  
Sieht nicht gerade wie ein Unternehmerschiff aus, dachte Din, zu schwer bewaffnet. Aber vielleicht war der Duros im Auftrag einer bedeutungsvollen Firma, deren Mitarbeitern besonderer Schutz zuteil ward.  
»Was ist denn in dem Beutel dort?«, kam es von hinten. Peli stellte ihr Lächeln ein, als sie sein Mitbringsel sah, lief um ihn herum und ging vor dem Beutel in die Knie. Din folgte ihr mit wachsamen Augen, das eine Mal in Erinnerung rufend, als sie ungefragt einen Teil seiner Credits für irgendwelche seltsamen Kapselpopper auf dem Markt geplündert hatte. Motto und Credits waren in etwa so etwas wie Grogu und die Eier jener Froschlady, die er damals nach Trask eskortiert hatte.  
Peli nannte ihre Prise eine rechtmäßige Entschädigung für ihre Speederbikes, die damals bei der Jagd nach Fennec Shad zerstört worden waren, und eine Art Miete, über die sie in Wirklichkeit nie verhandelt hatten. Din nannte es eine Frechheit. Bis heute nahm er ihr das übel.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken gab er ihr eine Antwort. »Zehntausend Credits.«  
Peli ruckte herum. Ihre Augen waren tellergroß. Sofort begann sie, in dem Beutel zu wühlen, um sich die Chips zu betrachten. »Zehntausend!? Wo hast Du die bitteschön her?«  
Din hob das Kinn in eine unbestimmte Richtung. »Das war die Bezahlung. Für den Anzati.«  
»Zehntausend, ich werd‘ verrückt. Zehntausend! So viel Kopfgeld, und das auch noch für jemanden auf Tatooine.« Peli nahm sich einen der Chips und wendete ihn zwischen den Fingern, betrachtete ihn im Schein des Tageslichtes. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, ehe der Schock verebbte. »Hmm. Du hast ja jetzt schon so einiges an Credits zusammen. Heißt das, dass Du Tatooine verlässt? Oh, was ist denn das?«  
»Ja.« Der Mandalorianer wandte sich ab, machte ein paar willkürliche Schritte in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Zuerst würde er sich im Raumhafen nach einer Mitfluggelegenheit umsehen. Wohin es dann ging, wusste er noch nicht, aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde es ein Handelsposten im Outer Rim werden. Jakku oder Terminus waren gute erste Anlaufstellen. »Ich brauche ein Raumschiff. Ohne eins kann ich größere Aufträge vergessen.«  
Kurz blieb sein Blick an Samas‘ grünem Kanonenboot hängen. Es war ein schönes Raumschiff. Nach etwas Ähnlichem würde er sich auch umschauen, nur ohne die Modifikationen und dem schicken Interieur. Soviel Geld hatte er dann doch nicht zusammen. Ein Gebrauchtschiff mit dem absoluten Minimum an Sachen konnte er später auch noch verbessern.  
»Unmöglich. Nein, das ist unmöglich. So viel Geld...«  
Pelis Stimme holte Din zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Anders als vor wenigen Momenten klang sie entrüstet... Nahezu ungläubig.  
»Peli? Was ist los?«, wollte er wissen. Die Frau sah so aus, als hätte sie einen sprechenden Bantha gesehen. Neugierig geworden trat er an den offenliegenden Beutel heran. Die Credits glänzten matt. Es waren so unglaublich viele.  
»Das... Das sind keine echten Credits, Mando«, begann Peli. »Hier, guck‘. Die Punze an der Unterseite ist anders. Außerdem sind sie viel leichter. Siehst Du?« Zum Vergleich zog sie einen eigenen Credit aus ihrer Hosentasche und drückte ihn ihm in die Hand. Unsicher blickte sie zu ihm auf. Ihre Haare wirkten noch wirrer als sonst. »Unterschiedlich schwer.«  
Wortlos nahm Din die zwei Chips in die Hände. Zuerst wollte er etwas sagen, das ihr diesen schlechten Witz aus dem Kopf schlagen würde, stutzte dann aber. Was Peli sagte, stimmte: Die Chips waren unterschiedlich in Farbgebung, Gewicht und Punze.  
»Bist Du dir sicher?«  
»Ich wurde schon einmal mit imperialen Credits betrogen. Absolut sicher.«  
Lange Herzschläge blickte der Mandalorianer auf die hunderten von Fälschungen hinab, und alles, was ihm dazu einfiel, war das dreckige Grinsen des Hutten namens Porra.  
Was für ein Shabuir.  
Peli unterbrach die Stille. »Mit wem auch immer Du dieses Geschäft geschlossen hast, Mando: Die haben dich mächtig über den Tisch gezogen.«

. . .  
Teil 1/3 von „Der Betrüger“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shabuir: Mando'a für "Scheißkerl"
> 
> Frohe Weihnachten, Liebe Leser! Möge Die Macht mit euch sein!


End file.
